In internet protocol (IP) networks, virtual routing and forwarding (VRF) allows multiple instances of a forwarding table to co-exist within a router at the same time. Using a single device to host multiple instances of a forwarding table isolates traffic traveling across the network without needing multiple devices to segment network traffic.